the rules are simple
by Tommy.k.oneshot
Summary: kirk and spock have a drinking game, and when spock passes out he gets a surprise manicure. spirk. panty kink.


"The rules are simple," Kirk promised, " we stick a card on our foreheads without looking at it, then we bet shots if we think ours is higher. It always starts with one shot each. If you think yours is lower, you can fold, but then you have to drink both shots. When the betting is done, the person with the lower card drinks all the shots on the table."

"I still don't understand how this tests my deductive reasoning." Spock knit his eyebrows together.

" I want to see if you can count cards," Jim chuckled. He did in fact have an alternative motive, but he wouldn't admit it out loud.

"Would it not be more effective to play a game like poker?"

"This is a type of poker, now come on." The blond man sat down at the table in the pairs shared quarters aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise. Tomorrow was their day off, so he had no fear of a hangover. Also he had never seen his chief science officer become intoxicated in his 6 years of knowing him, and was curious what would happen. Spock sighed and sat down across from Jim and began to shuffle the cards, as the other man started filling shot glasses with tequila. Spock cut the deck evenly in two and slid one half over to Kirk.

" Right here we go, flip it." The captain grinned. Jim held a queen to his head, Spock an ace. Kirk knew he could hold his drinks, and wasn't afraid to knock a few back in order to get the Vulcan to do the same.

" What do you want to bet Spock?"

" Shall we start with one shot?"

" I was thinking more like four," Jim bluffed. Spock, being unaccustomed to poker and drinking, automatically assumed he had a low card, the desired effect.

"Perhaps then, I shall fold."

"Fine by me." The two men dropped their cards, and Spock was incredibly confused. "Drink up pointy!" Jim slid two shots across the table to Spock.

Spock threw the shots back with a grimace. "Why would you bet high if you knew I had an ace, Jim?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't be silly enough to take me up on it," Kirk lied. "Come on next round." The two men flipped up their cards, Jim had a 10, Spock a 5. Knowing his card was probably higher than his partners, Kirk wanted to up the anti, he also knew that Spock would probably assume he was trying to pull the same trick as last time.

" Ill say three," the blond said, looking the Vulcan in the eyes. Spock fell for Jim's trick again, and assumed that his card was once again high.

"I accept." They dropped the cards and Spock sighed heavily as Kirk slid six shots over. "You know, I should have expected that," he muttered as he downed the bitter drink.

A few rounds later, after both men (but mostly Spock) had had a descent amount to drink, the game finally ended. Spock went to stand up and almost fell over. He grabbed the edge of the table to steady himself, staggered over to the couch, and flopped down.

" I think we can conclude I am unable to count cards," the dark haired man slurred. His head lolled to the side and within seconds he was asleep, or rather passed out. His one arm hung off the side of the couch, while the other was draped over his face. Kirk stared at the other man's hands, and suddenly an idea dawned on him. He grabbed his communicator from his pocket and called Uhura. She picked up after a moment.

"Yes, captain?"

"Lieutenant, do you by any chance have any nail polish on the ship? Preferably pink."

" Yes, why?"

" I need to borrow it, its urgent."

" Alright captain," Uhura said cautiously. Kirk was sober enough that there was no slur in his voice, and as the captain was known for having strange requests, the linguist didn't think to much of it, sending a bottle of hot pink nail polish over to Kirk and Spock's room via in-ship teleport. Kirk grabbed the small bottle and plopped himself down on the floor next to the snoozing Chief science officer. He then began to very carefully, as he was slightly intoxicated, paint the Vulcan's nails. He took his time as to be as neat as possible. When he was finished the hand hanging off the couch he slowly slid Spock's other arm off his face and began to paint that hand also. When he was finished, Kirk stood up slowly, walked back over to the teleport and sent the nail polish back to Uhura with a shot glass full of tequila and a small note that said thanks with a smiley face.

After he had had his fun, Kirk decided it was probably time to go to sleep himself. He walked over to Spock and nudged him slightly.

"Mrhermf, what?"

" Do you want me to let you sleep on the couch?"

" No," Spock groaned, sitting up. The noise went straight to Jim's crotch, much to his surprise. _I always have been a horny drunk_, he thought to himself, and then he had another idea. Kirk leaned in and planted a kiss firmly on Spock's mouth. The dark haired man drew back in surprise.

"Jim, what are you-"

" I kissed you, Mr. Spock. And I am about to do it again." Jim leaned in again, but Spock put his hand in the way.

"But why?"

"Because I am drunk, and you are very drunk, and I an horny, and you are hot."

"Oh." Spock's brain was feeling too fuzzy from the drinks for him to come up with a valid argument, and part of him really didn't want to find a reason to stop Jim, at all. He dropped his hand from Jim's chin. Kirk leaned in, closing the gap quickly and kissing Spock again. This time the Vulcan did not pull away. Spock to was becoming aroused, and began to kiss back. Kirk took this as a go ahead, and without breaking the kiss, straddled the other man's lap. Kirk nipped at the Vulcan's lower lip, begging for entrance. Spock complied happily, sucking Jim's tongue into his mouth. As the kiss became more heated, Kirk slowly started to grind his ass down into Spock's growing erection. Spock grabbed hold of the blond by the waist, slowly sliding his hands up Jim's back, pulling the fabric of his shirt up his back. Kirk broke the kiss to remove his shirt, pulled off Spock's right after, then plunged himself back into the kiss. As the blond continued to rock his hips, he could feel his partner growing steadily harder beneath him. His own pants were also starting to feel uncomfortably tight.

Jim broke the kiss and began to bite and suck his way down the Vulcan's neck, leaving a string of small dark green marks in his wake. Spock moaned softly as Kirk bit down on his collarbone. The blond slid back off the other man's lap as he continued his trail down Spock's chest. As he past the middle of the dark haired man's chest he sharply pinched both of his nipples making him gasp, then rubbed them softly with the pads of his thumbs. Jim continued his trail down Spock's body, stopping to dip his tongue into the other man's navel quickly. When he got to the clasp of the Vulcan's pants, he paused and looked up. Spock had been watching Jim's every move, mesmerized, eyes blown wide with lust. Kirk ran his hand lightly over the bulge in the dark haired man's pants, making him bite his lip.

"Jim," he growled, looking down at the blonde.

"Yes?" Kirk teased, increasing the pressure from his hand slightly.

"Would you please- gaaah" Jim pushed down harder.

" Please, do what?" he asked, false innocence in his voice.

"Shut up and- mmffah- put your mouth to better use." By this point Spock was gripping the arm of the couch so hard his knuckles were turning white, as Kirk continued to palm him through his pants.

Jim's eyes gleamed as he continued to look up at the other man, not breaking eye contact as he slowly undid his pants. Once they were undone the blond grabbed Spock's pants and boxers, giving them a firm yank and pulling them out from under his ass, then all the way off the dark haired man. Jim moaned, Spock was much larger than he had anticipated, and the Vulcan was quite a beautiful sight. Kirk grabbed the base of his partner's member and began to pump it slowly as he placed the head in his mouth. He ran his tongue over the slit in the top of his lover's cock, and sucking lightly, making Spock groan. The blond bobbed his head up and down repeatedly, swirling his tongue around the length as he went. Spock threw his head back against the couch as he snaked a hand into the captain's hair. The Vulcan gripped onto the back of Jim's head, making Kirk quicken his pace at the pleasurable grip on his hair. Kirk pulled more of his lover into his mouth with every dip of his head. Soon Spock was hitting the back of the blonde's throat with every suck. Every so often Jim would swallow, constricting his throat around the other man, causing Spock to whimper quietly. Enjoying the reaction he was getting from the dark haired man, Jim began to hum as he moved up and down on his partner's shaft. A shiver shot through Spock's body, and he began to rock his hips into Kirk's mouth. However as soon as soon as Spock started this, Kirk pulled off, soliciting a small whine of disappointment from the Vulcan. Jim could tell the other man was getting close, and dint want it to be over quite so soon. The blond stood and began to walk over to his bedside table.

"Jim?" Spock asked, his voice full of concern.

"I'm coming right back you horny bastard," Kirk chuckled. He opened the drawer of the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube before slamming it shut again. Jim sauntered back over to his partner. "Catch," Jim threw the bottle at Spock, who missed, Kirk was a good shot however so it landed in the other man's lap. Spock opened his mouth to ask Jim what he wanted him to do with the lube, when his words caught in his throat.

Kirk was very slowly undoing his pants as Spock stared. Jim spread the fly of his pants with what seemed to be practiced deliberate movements, putting on a show for his first officer as he slid his pants off his hips little by little. He then let them drop to the floor and he kicked them away. Jim was now standing there in nothing but his underwear. Spock's eyes widened, Kirk was not sporting the expected standard black boxer briefs, but instead he wore small blue lace Brazilian cut lingerie. The undergarments were not just any blue, but the exact blue of Spock's science uniform, and Jim had pinned one of the science badges to the left side.

"What do you think?" the blond smirked.

"I… um… I…" the Vulcan was speechless. Jim chuckled darkly, looking Spock right in the eyes as he ran his fingers over the fabric, sauntering towards the seated man. When he was standing right in front of him, he grabbed the dark haired man's hand and placed it on his hip.

"Want to give me a little help, Spock?" Spock looked up at Jim with lust blown eyes, as he gripped onto the thin fabric with both hands and slid it down his legs. When they were at Kirk's knees, Spock let the lingerie drop, and the blond stepped out of it, sitting himself on the Vulcan's lap, straddling his open knees, but sitting far enough back as to leave Spock's erection exposed. Jim grabbed the bottle of lube, and pulled one of Spock's hands in front of him. He squired some of the liquid into his own palm before wrapping three of the first officer's finger in his hand, pumping them slowly, covering them in the lube.

"Jiiiiim," Spock moaned. Kirk leaned forward, kissing his partner's open mouth as he led the Vulcan's fingers to his entrance. Spock slowly worked his first finger in and out of Jim as they kissed, adding a second not long after, then a third.

When Kirk felt he was ready, he poured more lube into his hand. He began to pump Spock in rhythm with the fingers the dark haired man was thrusting in and out of him. After a few moments, Jim grabbed Spock's wrist and pulled his hand away. The blonde lifted himself up, and shifted forward, positioning himself over Spock's member. Kirk lowered himself onto Spock, moaning. The Vulcan threw his head back against the couch, moving his hands to grip roughly onto Kirk's hips. After a moment Jim lifted up and slammed himself back down, making both men gasp. Kirk continued to move, setting a fairly rapid pace, and after a few minutes Spock began to thrust upwards and meet the blond half way. Spock shifted his position slightly, changing his angle. Jim cried out as Spock hit his prostate. The Vulcan continued to slam up into his partner, hitting his sweet spot almost every time. After a few minutes, Spock began to feel a familiar tightness in his lower abdomen. He thrust up into Kirk even harder, feeling himself on the edge. A few moments later the Vulcan came, riding out his orgasm as Kirk continued to move up and down.

"Jim," he panted, lifting him head up to look the blond in the eye.

"Yeah?"

"You're still, " Spock was having a hard time getting his words out as he recovered from his euphoric high. " let me, help with that." The dark haired man tightened his grip on Jim's hips. He lifted the captain off his lap, and sat him on the couch next to him. Kirk slid so his back was against the armrest, and his legs sat open on the couch. Spock spun himself so he was sitting between Jim's knees and grabbed hold of Kirk's aching member.

He pumped it slowly a few times before lowering his head to suck lightly on the tip. Then without any warning Spock swallowed all of Jim, down to the base. He pulled up with a light brush of his teeth along the other man's shaft, making him groan. He dipped his head a few more times before sealing his lips around the head of Kirk's member and sliding his hands under his hips to grab his ass and lift his hips. Catching on, the blond threaded his fingers into the dark hair and began to fuck himself in and out of the Vulcan's mouth. Spock's eyes teared up as the captain repeatedly hit the back of his throat, but he loved it. After a while Kirk could feel himself coming undone.

"Spock, I-" with that Jim shot his load into Spock's mouth. The Vulcan swallowed it all, continuing to suck, milking Kirk dry before pulling off. Spock leaned forward and kissed Kirk lightly on the mouth.

"Bed?" Kirk smiled.

"Bed," Spock agreed. The two men got up off the couch and fell into bed together.

When Spock awoke the next morning, Jim was cuddled up to him, head on his chest. The dark haired man smiled down at his captain, and then winced, damn his head hurt. Kirk stirred slowly.

" How's your head Spock?" he laughed quietly, knowing full well what the answer was.

" It seems I have quite a bad headache."

" I'm not surprised," Jim smiled, sitting up. " I'm going to get you some water and an aspirin." He kissed Spock on the forehead before sliding out of bed. Spock sat up slowly, holding his temple as he watched Kirk walk into the bathroom, appreciating his wonderful view of the captain's ass.

A few moments later Kirk came back, holding a glass of water in one hand, and a small pill in the other. Spock reached out to take the glass of water, and stopped, glaring at his hand.

"Jim," he flipped his hand around so his nails were facing Kirk, " what is this?"

The blonde burst out laughing. "Oh my god I forget I did that! You were passed out on the couch!"

"So you painted my nails?" the Vulcan knit his eyebrows together.

" Yeah," Jim was laughing so hard he was almost crying, " take- take the water before I spill it." Spock took the glass and the pill from Kirk.

"My only question is," Spock took the pill, "where did you manage to find this incredibly bright shade of pink nail polish?"

"Uhura," Kirk was shaking

"Nyota provided you with nail polish to paint my nails?"

"Well, I didn't tell her what it was for."

"That makes much more sense. Thank you for clarifying."

" No problem. I'm going to take a shower."

"Alright." Jim got off the bed and began to walk back into the bathroom. " Oh and Jim?"

Kirk turned around. "Yeah?"

" Where did you get the lingerie from?"

"Why? Did you like it?"

"Yes, but that does not answer my question."

" It's a secret." With that Kirk strode into the bathroom and shut the door.

The end


End file.
